


Craving you

by lilixcookies



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilixcookies/pseuds/lilixcookies
Summary: Betty Cooper, new student at Riverdale High, can't seem to fit in.When Mr Weatherbee decides to play hard, he decides that they'll go for a trip. A trip where we'll learn how to be with eachother, help eachother, and most importinatly,how to deal with an enemy.Bughead Au, Jughead Jones and Betty Cooper has never been friends.





	Craving you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi loves!! This is actually myfirst fanfic so it would mean LOTS to me if you leaved a comment or some kudos, thanks! <3
> 
> Enjoy! x3

Wasn't it always like this? Enemies to friends, friends to lovers.

_Oh, imagine a world like that._

But that was, until her mom decided to leave New York. ~~~~ ~~~~

In early April, Alice Cooper and her husband Hal Cooper decided to get a divorce. Polly, her dearest, ( and only ), sister, decided to leave with her dad, so here she was, alone, with the one and only, Alice Cooper. They lived in a wealthy and healthy family. A rich one, to be honest. ~~~~

But, as said, her mom decided to leave New York and move to Toledo. But Betty Cooper? She wasn't so sure.

" Mom! For the hundreth and seventh time, i'm not leaving New York. And neither will you, so stop being so selfish and think of how i'm feeling, for gods sake! " Betty cried, as her mother did nothing as just making an unreadable face at her daugher. 

" Elizabeth ! " Her mother shouted, as she took a step closer, " I don't want to hear that tone coming from you! Go up to your room " Alice screamed as Betty began to take steps towards the kitchen as her nails was digging into her palms.

 _Great, s_ he thought.  New and bloody palms, her specialty, in such situations as now, would be perfect if she could stop doing this. This is something she has done since she was little, this was nothing new. Reggie hadn't listened when she said she wasn't ready to lose her virginity, but what could she do there. This situation wasn't much better either.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, i'll be writing soon!


End file.
